In Sickness and In Health
by darkjewelledassassin
Summary: Teyla is very sick and Ronon is the only one immune. TR pairing and has now also morphed into SW as well. My first fanfic so please review! Any input is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thank you to **Cathain Nottingham **and **LadyBozi** for inspiring me to write fanfic! I dont have a beta, so all mistakes are mine and I take full responsibility for them.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my ideas.

**In Sickness and in Health**

_Thack! Thack! Thack!_

Dancing away from his sparring partner and her blistering attack, Ronon wiped the sweat from out of his eyes. Looking across the room, a concerned frown crinkled his forehead as he noticed that something was definitely wrong.

"Teyla?" Ronon said, his deep voice rumbling softly throughout the room.

She held up a hand to delay him for a moment. With her feet splayed wide for extra balance, hair plastered to her forehead and chest heaving with the effort to draw breath, Teyla looked the picture of exhaustion. While she fought to regain her breath, Ronon studied her through hooded eyes.

Crossing the room silently but swiftly he reached out and gently raised her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Noting the circles under her eyes he said, "You are not well, Teyla. You need to rest."

Teyla pulled away from him, a determined light shining through the exhaustion he could clearly see in her eyes.

"I am fine, Ronon. I wish to continue," Teyla said, her voice wavering the tiniest bit as she tried to hide her exhaustion. Looking up at him through the hair falling over her face, she watched Ronons eyes narrow in suspicion. Fighting to regain some of her composure, Teyla plastered a not-so-convincing smile on her face and straightened.

"Perhaps you wish to stop sparring because you are afraid you may be beaten by me?" Teyla said in a sweetly taunting voice. Realising too late that it was probably not the best idea to taunt a man who had the air of a dangerous, beautiful feline and moved like one, she just waited.

Ronon studied her a moment longer, his dark eyes telling nothing of what he was thinking. Finally he shrugged non-committedly and stepped backward to the middle of the room. Taking up a defensive stance, he watched her make her way towards him, twirling her sticks with a slow rhythm. Falling into the rhythm, Ronon was momentarily startled by Teyla's sudden attack. Recovering swiftly, he soon had her retreating across the room. Executing a series of swift strikes and feints, Ronon spun her around and pinned her sticks against her chest. With Teyla's back pressed flush against his chest, he could feel her straining to draw breath.

Bending slightly, he whispered in her ear "Teyla, you are _not_ well. You need to rest." He felt her exhaustion as keenly as he felt his own body's reaction to the beautiful woman encircled in his arms. A distant part of his mind wondered at his cloudy feelings for this woman.

Teyla sighed in defeat and he felt some of the tension drain away from her shoulders. She sagged against his chest, and Ronon tightened his arms around her. Refusing to think of how nice to felt to hold her, he wiped her hair away from her face. In doing so he felt hot and flushed her face was. Deeply concerned, he pressed a hand firmly against her cheek.

"Teyla, do you realise you have a fever?" Ronon asked in a deceptively calm voice. Inwardly, he was screaming _'Are you foolish woman? You are a warrior! You know better then to stress your body when sick!'_

"I am just tired Ronon," Teyla said exhaustedly. Easing out of his embrace she turned to face him, acutely aware of how comfortable she felt within the protection of his arms. "You are correct. I just need to rest for a while." Teyla stated.

Gathering her things she bowed to Ronon, officially ending the sparring session. Turning to the door, Teyla wavered on her feet, overcome with dizziness. Reaching for anything with which to steady herself, Teyla had enough time to appreciate being in Ronon's arms again before darkness claimed her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed. You are all so kind and full of great ideas! Now, I've taken a bit of literary licence with the medical side of things in this chapter (actually, in this entire story :P) so please bare with me if its wrong. Unfortunately, I dont have a masters in Medical Science.

**LadyBozi** - I wanted his eyes to be dark this time because it seemed to fit. Next story I might put in the correct colour ;)

**Cathain** - I have changed it so people without accounts can review. Thanks for leting me know!

As always, reviews make me a happy, happy person :D

And now, for the story...

**Chapter 2**

Ronon had moved with lightning fast reflexes when he saw how unstable Teyla was on her feet. Lifting her into his arms, her face buried in the crook of his neck, she felt like dead weight in his arms. Studying her face, he felt alarmed by her paleness and lack of movement.

"Teyla?" Ronon asked, worry and concern evident in his voice. "Can you hear me?"

Teyla mumbled something unintelligible and tucked her body against his chest. Slightly panicking now ('_Teyla is never this weak!'_ Ronon thought to himself), he practically ran to the infirmary, being careful not to jostle his bundle of beautiful woman.

Momentarily distracted by the moaning and shifting of a fevered Teyla, Ronon didn't realise he had reached the infirmary until the doors whooshed open before him. Striding into the room, he called for Carson Beckett.

"Dr Beckett!" Ronon's voice, like a whiplash, sounded throughout the room with dangerous purpose. Teyla stirred for a moment and Ronon looked down hopefully. She didn't wake up though, and a slight frown now creased her brow.

"Aye lad, what is it?" Carson said as he rounded the corner. Immediately seeing Teyla unconscious in Ronon's arms, he took charge and ordered him to lay her on a bed. Carefully crossing to a bed, Ronon gently laid Teyla down and swept a piece of hair from her eyes.

Carson, who was as sharp as his surgical instruments, missed none of this intimate exchange. He said nothing however, his attention focused mainly on his newest patient.

"Good lad. Now give me some room to work." Giving Teyla a thorough examination, all the while very aware of the presence of a protective and dangerous male looking over his shoulder, watching everything, Carson announced his diagnosis. Turning to face a worried Ronon, Carson stated in a clinical but caring voice:

"She is exhausted, obviously. Very dehydrated. She appears to have a severe case of what looks like a very potent strain of influenza, which is a common virus on Earth. Unfortunately, I haven't seen anything quite like this before and I am not sure how to effectively treat it. Except for the usual remedies of course." Carson took a breath and, eyeing Ronon, decided to givehim the other bit of bad news. "Being a highly virulent strain, influenza is mainly passed from one person to another. If you both have been close since Teyla became sick, there is the distinct possibility that you may be infected as well."

Ronon, thinking of their close proximity during sparring, let the doctor examine him and take some blood for testing.

"I'll analyse this straight away, but it will still be a few hours before I am certain. If there is anything you…" Carson trailed off as Ronon took a seat on the bed next to Teyla. Staring at him, Carson clearly read the determination and also the warning in his eyes. Ronon had no intention of going anywhere.

Carson had a different opinion.

"Lad, Teyla needs to be kept isolated from the rest of Atlantis. Just until we know exactly what we are dealing with and how contagious it might be," Carson said firmly, but not unkindly.

Ronon did not move, just continued to stare at him with that determined protective gaze. Not wishing to aggravate him further, and subsequently waste time, Carson motioned for him to help wheel Teyla into a room separated from the rest of the infirmary.

_5 hours later_

"Alright, we have good news and not-so-good news," Carson announced as he came through the door.

"It's about time," Ronon growled, annoyed at having nothing to do for the past few hours.

"You didn't have to stay," Carson admonished sternly, not in the best of moods after staring through a microscope for so long.

Slightly abashed, Ronon addressed the doctor's first statement. "What have you discovered? And by 'not-so-good news' I am guessing that you mean bad news?" he stated a bit sarcastically.

"Well, the good news is that we have identified the virus. It seems that a regular strain of influenza has mated with another virus, that we have yet to identify, and we are seeing the resulting mutation in Teyla," Carson gestured vaguely towards the bed where she lay, distracted by his findings. "This is really quite fascinating, you know," he continued, oblivious to Ronon's growing agitation. "The fact that…"

"Beckett!" Ronon finally interrupted, trying to curb his impatience. "I am assuming that was the good news. What other news do you have?"

"Oh yes. Right. Well, down to it then." Carson checked his notes, and then faced Ronon squarely. "While you tested negative for the virus, your bloodwork _did_ contain antibodies. Now, while I am fairly certain that this means you are not actually infected with the virus, results indicate that you could be a carrier."

Ronon stared at him blankly.

"Which of course wouldn't mean a thing to you," Carson sighed. "Basically, what I said translates to you not becoming sick, but you can carry the virus around and pass it to other people."

'_Why didn't he just say that in the first place?' _Ronon wondered silently. Out loud he informed the doctor that they had not passed anyone on the way to the infirmary.

" Well, that's good news then!" Carson exclaimed cheerfully.

"You have not said anything about Teyla's condition yet. Is she in danger?" Ronon asked straightforwardly. He was aware that the doctor had tried to avoid that topic.

'_Doesn't miss a trick this one',_ Carson thought, a bit impressed despite himself. "I wont sugar-coat it for you lad. There is a real danger to her health. If we don't keep her fluids up and try to get her to eat something, there is the possibility that she might not… fully recover," Carson said quietly after a slight pause.

Ronon looked down, guilt washing through him. He _knew_ that she was unwell, yet he had acquiesced to her request to continue sparring. He should have forced her to stop. '_Who are you trying to kid? You would never go against her wishes_, a traitorous voice whispered in his mind.

Watching the battle of emotions play across Ronon's face, Carson knew what he was thinking. He had seen enough of it when confronting families in hospitals.

"It's not your fault lad, no matter how much you would like to think it is. Teyla is a grown woman. If anyone is to blame, it would be her," Carson stated, knowing exactly how Ronon would react to the statement, and also knowing it wasone of the more effective ways to get him to let go of his guilt.He wasn't disappointed.

Ronon's head shot up and he slid of the bed to land on the balls of feet, pivoting perfectly with all the dangerous grace of a feline. Disliking the slur that Teyla was at fault, he bared his teeth and took a protective stance between Carson and Teyla. Noting the reaction, Carson smirked. '_Works like a charm every time'_ he silently congratulated himself.

"There is a way that you can help her though," he said slyly. '_And me while you're at it'_ he thought.

Seeing Carson smile, Ronon grunted in reluctantadmiration when he realised that he had been played. Relaxing his stance, he nevertheless didn't move from his spot.

"What can I do?" he asked, regaining his composure.

'_This is going to be fun,'_ Carson thought, as a grin spread across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**wella **and **yellowmellow**: here are the rest of the characters :P

**DaeDream **and **thedummie**: ILOVE Ronon/Teyla fics as well! So I finally decided to try my hand at writing one because there is not enough out there:D

**glocap: **Thanks! I was hoping that I was writing the characters correctly.

**Jaenelle:** Wow, where do I start? Thank you for your wonderful review! I absolutely _adore_ those books, and have read them so much that I feel like I live it! I would gladly join your First Circle :D

**Cathain:** I sure do watch NCIS! Well _did_ anyway…and Tony/Kate was my fav ship! sigh

**To everyone who reviewed, thank you so very much! Its nice to know people read your fic and your views are what make me keep going.**

AN: This somehow morphed into a fic with Shep/Weir as well as Ronon/Teyla. I am hoping that this doesn't detract from the Ronon/Teyla part of the story too much, because I still want to focus a lot them.

And now for the next instalment….

**Chapter 3**

Colonel John Sheppard made his way through the halls of Atlantis after receiving a summons from Dr Beckett.

'_This better not be another one of those damn impromptu check-up things,_' he thought. The idea of being caged in the infirmary on a perfectly beautiful day was unbearable.

Spying a familiar backsi.. (_'Back,'_ John berated himself, with a slight smirk. '_I meant back'_) he felt two kinds of happiness surge through him: One, because the fact that this back belonged to a person who didn't undergo any surprise physicals (therefore happily banishing that thought), and two just because he was happy to see her.

"Elizabeth!" he called. "Wait up!"

Stopping at the sound of her name, she turned to wait for the Colonel, a smile playing on her lips as she noticed his happy, kid-in-a-candystore expression. '_Not to mention his fine form._' A voice whispered in her mind. She quickly shoved that thought away.

"Hello, Colonel. Are you headed to the infirmary?" Elizabeth asked, resuming her walk.

"Why yes, Ma'am, I certainly am," John announced cheerfully, bouncing along on the balls of his feet. "I take it Beckett called you as well?"

"Yes, he did," she answered, a little hesitantly, sensing that something was definitely wrong with her 2iC. Stopping suddenly, a hand reaching for his arm, she looked worriedly up into his face. "John, are you alright? Since when are you actually happy about going to see Carson?"

"Aww, Beckett isn't such a bad guy. For a doctor anyway," John stated, hands waving off her concern. "But I'm happy because I saw that you were heading there as well," John said, somehow managing to keep a relatively straight face.

A slight blush appeared on Elizabeth's cheeks and her eyes turned shyly away. Removing her hand form the intimate position on his arm, she opened her mouth to say something but John beat her to it.

"Afterall, if _you're _there, then I figure this isn't going to be another one of those evil prod-and-poke examinations that gives him an excuse to torture me with big needles," he said, not giving any indication as to whether he had noticed Elizabeth's reaction or not.

'_Damn, Elizabeth! Some great diplomat you are,"_ she scolded herself. _'You are acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. He didn't even notice you blush.,_'

Forcing herself to meet the Colonel's eyes, and hoping the red had faded from her cheeks, she knew with crystal clarity that she wasn't so lucky. John's eyes twinkled at her, and she could see the smug smile tugging at his lips, desperate to show. Partly angry and partly amused, Elizabeth plotted her revenge and resumed her walk.

"Carson informed me that your physical wasn't complete last time. Something to do with an emergency situation that arose and needed your immediate attention, I think was the reason," Elizabeth tossed over her should, voice sweetly neutral and casual. "I am sure that Carson would, of course, be happy to finish it. If someone reminded him." _'Oh yes, John, revenge is so sweet'_ She could picture his face perfectly: Eyes narrowed in suspicion, trying to figure out if she was bluffing, while simultaneously worrying his bottom lip as he tried to think of an appropriate bribe if she was serious. Elizabeth grinned over her shoulder and motioned down the hallway.

"Well? Are you coming, or are you afraid of the Big Bad Doctor?" she teased him.

John deliberated a moment longer, still not fully convinced that Elizabeth was bluffing. Walking to her, he could see the mischievously evil glint in her eyes. It did absolutely nothing to reassure him. Moving forward again, John nudged Elizabeth on the shoulder.

"You weren't serious – were you?"

Elizabeth almost laughed out loud at the genuine worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, John," she said softly, intimately, staring into his eyes. "There is only one person on this base who is allowed to poke you. And no-one will be game enough to attempt to stop her"

John's eyes widened, and heat filled them when his gaze flickered to her lips for the briefest of time, so close to his own. Unconsciously he licked his lips, staring at her as she moved closer. Stepping right up to him, Elizabeth whispered in his ear.

"Afterall," she mimicked his tone from before, "Teyla is the only woman who can kick your butt while sparring."

It took a full minute before what she said sunk in, and in that time Elizabeth had stepped away and begun walking yet again. She wondered idly if they would ever make it to their destination.

John, however, was floored. _'Did she just totally flirt with me?'_ he wondered, brain not fully functioning. Thinking about it, he nodded decisively, a cocky fly-boy grin settling on his lips. _'Oh yeah, she so has it bad for me.'_ He thought smugly.

"_Dr Weir, Colonel Sheppard, please report to the infirmary NOW!"_ Dr Beckett's voice rang through his earpiece.

"We're coming, Doc, We're coming," John smiled and jogged to catch up with the rapidly diminishing back of his beautiful, smart commander.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dr Weir and Colonel Sheppard walked into the infirmary, still smiling, to be greeted by the grating voice of one annoyed scientist.

"Well, its about time!" a disgruntled Dr Rodney McKay griped. "Do you know how long I have been waiting? Anything could have happened while I was away!"

"Rodney," Elizabeth said in greeting, a subtle warning in her tone. "I am sure that if anything major had happened Radek could handle it."

"Oh sure, he could," McKay said sarcastically. "Oh, wait a minute. No, he couldn't, he's not me!" Arms folded across his chest, he looked like an indignant child. Elizabeth just raised an eyebrow, aware of McKay's ego and his love of dramatising everything. Unfortunately, John didn't agree that the policy of 'silence is best' _was_ the best.

"McKay, you whinge like a girl," John said matter-of-factly, rolling his eyes in a good imitation of Radek Zelenka. "There is no way you have been here for more than 10 minutes."

"Regardless of whether or not Rodney whinges like a _girl_," Elizabeth said, shooting a glare in John's direction, "we are here for a reason. Is Carson around somewhere?" Elizabeth directed the last comment toward McKay.

"I'm here, lass," came a distinctive voice from an adjoining room. Carson rounded the corner, a silent Ronon trailing behind them.

"Well, what's up Doc?" John joked, glancing sideways at Elizabeth to see if he had managed to raise a smile at the childhood reference. He was rewarded with the ghost of a smirk, but the focus of her attention was on the doctor. Taking the hint, John turned his attention back to Beckett.

"Well, Colonel," Carson said slowly, glancing to Ronon, "Teyla is extremely sick, with a virus that is the combination of a regular 'flu strain, and another unknown virus."

John looked at Ronon, gauging his reaction to the news. It hadn't escaped his notice that, of all the people on the base, Ronon had bonded with Teyla the strongest. He wasn't sure whether that would be a problem yet, or how far Ronon would take it. Concern for the welfare of one of his team, however, had main control of his mind.

"Is she going to be ok?" John asked, a frown on his face.

Glancing at Ronon once again, this time with the hint of a smile, Carson said, "There is the possibility that she could be permanently harmed, however the lass is strong and healthy, besides the current affliction. And," Carson turned, and informed Ronon with what John was sure was glee, "I believe that with your direct involvement in her care, I can alleviate her suffering greatly."

Ronon's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. John's did the same. Elizabeth looked amusedly baffled, and McKay was, well, McKay.

"Well that's bad and everything, but what does this have to do with me?" McKay asked exasperatedly. _'Don't these people know how busy and important I am?'_ he thought, raising his eyes to the ceiling. He was abruptly brought down to earth when a voice spoke near his face.

"Do you believe that you are more important than her?" Ronon asked, eyes flashing with barely contained fury at the self-obsessed man in front of him.

"Uh..n-no..of course not..I didn't…I mean…" he stammered, alarmed at the close proximity of the dangerous Runner.

'_Great, that's all we need'_ Elizabeth thought, as she heard Ronon subtly threaten Rodney._ 'A fight between someone who uses their head, and someone who wants to use said head as a punching bag.'_

"Ronon, I'm sure that Rodney didn't mean that he was more important than anyone else on the base." Elizabeth aimed a cutting glare that silenced the protest about to fall from McKay's mouth. "He was just voicing a poorly worded enquiry. I, too, would like to know why you have asked us all to come Carson," Elizabeth diplomatically turned the conversation in a safer direction.

"Well, there is the slight chance that, since you have been in contact with Teyla, you might be infected as well. I'll need a blood sample, and also for you all to be confined to separate quarters until I have completed the tests."

"WHAT!" McKay exploded. "Why didn't you say something earlier? I thought I have been feeling a bit off lately. Do you think I have a fever? I have a tickle in the back of my throat. I'm sick. I knew it. Am I going to die? Somebody get me something to write with!" McKay said with panic, already managing to convince himself that he was ill.

John promptly walked up behind him and smacked him across the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" McKay demanded.

"For being a complete idiot. In a relative sense of course," John hit him again, fairly certain that no-one was going to stop him. "And that's for asking."

Elizabeth, meanwhile, opened her mouth to protest the confinement, but Carson anticipated this. "I can make it an order lass," he said gently, aware that she was worried about the running of Atlantis if both she and the Colonel were confined. After a moments thought, she nodded her head in acceptance.

"What were you saying before about Ronon helping you and Teyla?" Elizabeth queried. Noticing everyone's attention focused on him, Ronon shifted uncomfortably.

"Ronon is immune," Carson stated simply. "He can, however, pass the virus onto other people. Now, there is no danger at present because none of us are in a close enough proximity to him, but basically I want him to look after the lass. I will, of course, be there the whole time, but having flesh to flesh contact is very soothing for an ill person."

"How much flesh contact are we talking about here, Doc?" John asked cheekily, now assured that Teyla was in the best hands.

Ronon glowered at him. John smiled innocently at him.

"I want Ronon to take Teyla to her quarters and stay with her," Carson stated, addressing his remarks to Elizabeth, who noticed a gleam in his eye. "He will make sure that the lass drinks when she is awake, and also keep me up-to-date with her progress." Not quite sure what to make of Carson's intentions, Elizabeth chose to ask Ronon whether he would do it.

"Okay," he shrugged. Carson shot him a smug, satisfied smirk. John saw and cocked an eyebrow. '_Why that sly little…'John thought with an inkling of admiration._

"Wonderful! I'll take your blood samples and then assign you rooms while you wait. It shouldn't be too long, not now that I know what to look for."

He bustled them onto beds, ignored McKay's repeated attempts to convince him that he was sick, and drew their blood. After showing them to their quarters, he returned to Teyla and saw that Ronon had again taken up a vigil beside her bed. _'I wonder if he knows what he is feeling…' _Carson wondered. _'I just hope he doesn't miss a chance to tell her' _Ordering Ronon to carry Teyla, he lead the way to her quarters, making sure that no-one crossed their path.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buggin3 - **Thanks! I'd like to know how it all works out as well LOL!  
**xkawaiix - **Nice to see a familiar face :) I'm really glad you like it so far.  
**Simple Hope - **I love Carson's accent as well. And yes, he is a wise, wise man (at least with regard to playing cupid :P) Ch3 was so much fun to write. I couldn't resist throwing him for a loop :P  
**Hazeydream - **Glad you like it. It wasn't meant to be Shep/Weir, but 'meh', thats how it seems to flow!  
**yellowmellow - **speechless huh? I like it:D  
**Cathain - **LOL! Now you have me seeing NCIS everywhere! I promise to have a shippier ending sigh that was sad :( Rodney is surprisingly easy to write :D  
**LadyB** - I know, I don't think Shep would be able to resist her if she blushed :D  
**Thedummie - **Yes, Carson is a naughty doctor...plays with the hearts of all... ;)

AN: Sorry this is so short but I was writing it when I actually had the flu (how weird is that?)and it seemed like a good place to stop it.  
DISCLAIMER: Same as before...I don't own anything to do with SGA..because if I did there would be a LOT more shippiness :D

And on we go...

**Chapter 5**

Ronon walked along the corridor silently, deep in thought about his duties to care for the woman he was carrying in his arms. He was startled from his thoughts when Teyla stirred against his chest. Her eyes fluttered open, closed, and slowly opened again. Wearily, she raised her head.

"Ronon?" Teyla whispered.

"Yes, its me," he assured her.

"Why are you carrying me?" _'Not that I particularly mind,'_ mused her mind on the quiet. "What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?" Ronon queried, slightly surprised, and a bit put-in-his-place that she didn't remember his help.

"I remember sparring," she said faintly, tired. "Then being in your arms" (Ronon smiled at that) "and …" her brow puckered as she fought the fogginess over her memory. "Oh no, did I faint?" Teyla asked, embarrassed and slightly horrified at her weakness.

"I think 'collapsed' would be a more appropriate term," Ronon chuckled quietly, enjoying her discomfort ('_Not to mention her body pressed against yours'_ a voice whispered.) "No-one knows…except of course Dr Beckett, Sheppard, Dr Weir and McKay."

Teyla just groaned and hid her embarrassed face in the crook of his neck.

"Where are we going?" her muffled voice asked.

"Well lass, Ronon here is taking you back to your quarters," came Carson's cheery voice. "He will be quarantined with you and will also be in charge of your welfare. That way, we can kill two birds with one stone."

Feeling Teyla tense slightly in his arms, Ronon shifted her around, allowing her room to face the doctor, while also still resting against him.

"What do you mean by quarantined?" Teyla asked, eyes narrowing while she gratefully reclined against Ronon's strength and soaked up his warmth. She listened quietly as Carson recited the day's happenings. Teyla shifted again when he had finished so she could look at Ronon.

"My apologies Ronon. You should not have to look after me," Teyla said softly, as she tried to escape from his arms. Ronon tightened his hold, pulling her firmly against his chest.

"Stop it," he said firmly. "I don't mind looking after you."

Expecting an indignant reply, Ronon was surprised when laid her head back against his neck and he felt the smile on her lips. Feeling her body relax, Teyla fell asleep quickly, lulled by the warmth surrounding her and the beating of Ronon's heart.

Arriving at Teyla's quarters, Carson opened the door and stepped far back to allow Ronon to enter. Cushioning her head against several pillows, he pulled the blankets up and tucked them snugly around her body. Satisfied that she would be comfortable, Ronon turned back to Carson.

"So what do I do now?"

Carson ran through what Ronon had to do. He told him how to draw blood, how often Teyla had to drink, and how often and how much she had to eat. Throughout the explanation, Ronon's gaze didn't waver and his eyes did not blink.

Slightly unnerved by, Carson asked seriously "Have you got all that lad? It's very important"

Ronon recited it perfectly.

Astonished at Ronon's mental capacity, Carson left him with the necessary equipment and the promise to arrange for some food to be brought to them regularly.

"You'd better make sure there's enough," Ronon growled, already feeling the hunger. Carson just chuckled and the door slid shut with a final _shwoosh_.

Lighting some candles around the room and breathing the aromatic, relaxing scents, Ronon returned to Teyla's side. Noticing the sheen of sweat that beaded her forehead, he got a damp cloth and delicately wiped her flushed face. The coolness woke her and she gazed blearily into Ronon's eyes.

"I am sorry, Ronon," Teyla whispered so softly that Ronon had to lean closer to hear.

"For what Teyla?" Ronon asked, gently stroking her soft hair. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes. Ronon cupped her cheek, thumb running gently across her smooth skin.

"Teyla? You're sorry for what?"

"For getting you into this situation. For being stuck with me for who knows how long," came the faint reply.

"There is no need to apologise. Really. I don't mind."

Teyla snuggled deeper into the covers, the slight curve of her lips making her look peaceful. Thinking she had fallen asleep, Ronon was startled when a hand reached out to lightly grasp his own.

"Thank you," came the breathless sigh, before darkness claimed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**DaeDream - **melts They have such good chemistry already! We need more R/T fics

**jayma - **So happy you like it! I was waiting for ages for more Ronon/Teyla fic, so I decided to try my hand at writing my own fic. Check out the Ronon/Teyla C2 archive if you haven't already. Wonderful!

**ryn - **Thanks for the opinions. You are completely correct I think. However, I decided to make Weir and Shep a bit OOC to make the story lighter.

**Nerwen - **Woo:D Hehe, now you know how it feels! You need to update/write your stories too:D :D

**Jaenelle Angelline - **Lady, thank you so much. I love "The New Wielder" (thank god you updated!) so your opinions are really appreciated. And yes, we do love the accent dont we girls:P Also, so happy to oblige in opening your eyes! I was never good at writing prose, but I am from the "other side of the pond" in good ole Oz :)

**Dr Dredd - **I've read your fics and they are brilliant. Thanks for reviewing! I had to have Carson play Cupid in this one. ;)

**Maori - **I'll join you in that squeee:D Cupid!Carson...who would have thought...

**AN:** Okay, this chapter is longer, however it is not as well written as the other ones. In saying that tho, I still like the general idea. I might re-write it a bit later, but for now i am just going to post it and see what happens... Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 6**

Ronon watched Teyla rest, mesmerised by the candlelight playing across her golden skin. _'She's beautiful'_, Ronon thought, surprising himself. 'Beautiful' was not a word he was accustomed to using, but it fit Teyla. Oh, he had definitely noticed that she was pretty, not too mention fierce and loyal, but he had never had the chance to see her up close for so long. And not get caught staring.

Growling, his stomach pulled him from his thoughts, protesting at the lack of food. Remembering Carson's promise, Ronon hunted down the food and took a seat at the small desk. He ate with the focused determination of a man on a mission. Soon enough, everything was gone: the soup, chicken, salad, fruit, and the stack of his favourite jelly. Sighing with contentment, Ronon leaned back in the chair and glanced across at Teyla.

Her shoulders were quivering.

'_Damn,'_ he thought as he noticed. Ronon, thinking she was upset, became worried. He wasn't too good with comforting woman after such a long time on his own, running from the Wraith and hiding in solitude. He hadn't exactly had to deal with emotionally distraught woman since arriving on Atlantis either. He thought about what Sheppard and Beckett would do.

Swiftly Ronon moved across the room to take a seat on the bed behind her. She was lying on her side facing away from him, so he bent over to try and look into her face. He was surprised again. Ronon had expected tears to be sliding down her face, but her cheeks were dry.

'_In fact,'_ he thought as he leaned in for a closer look, _'she looks really pale.'_ Ronon's relief was short-lived, as it quickly became concern.

"Teyla? What's wrong?" Ronon asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. Rolling her onto her back, Ronon noticed her teeth chattering slightly, and her lips pressed in a tight line.

"C-c-cold," Teyla stammered, shivering despite the multiple blankets piled on top of her.

Swearing under his breath, Ronon searched through all of Teyla's cupboards ad drawers in search of more blankets. He had recognised the shivering from Carson's explanation. The doctor had said it was likely that with this type if illness Teyla's body would try to sweat it out. In doing so, he had explained, she would be both hot and sweaty (at which Ronon had tried unsuccessfully to try and keep the smile from blooming on his face), while also feeling cold and shivering despite the heat. Ronon didn't understand how a person could be both hot and cold at the same time, but he did remember that if this happened, Teyla would get better faster. Ronon trusted Dr. Beckett to be right about such things.

"N-n-n-no m-mo-r-r-e," Teyla chattered.

"No more what?" Ronon asked sitting beside her again. He tucked the blankets firmly around her shoulders and rubbed her arm, trying to get some feeling of heat through.

"B-b-blank-kets," Teyla muttered trying to wriggle deeper in to the covers.

Ronon thought for a moment. He studied her shaking form and decided on a plan of action. _'She is going to kill me for this when she's better,'_ Ronon thought. Then he smirked to himself. _'And I'll be happy to let her try.'_ Striping off his shirt and boots, he slid under the covers and reached out to pull Teyla close so that her body lay flush with his, back pressed to front.

"What-t-t-t are you d-d-doing?" Teyla asked, somehow managing to sound slightly outraged even through her stammered, exhausted speech. Despite her indignation, she snuggled even closer to his warmth.

'Sharing my body heat' was the reply that he had prepared, but Ronon's mischievous male ego came to the fore when he felt her move closer.

"I've never been able to resist sleeping with a beautiful helpless woman," Ronon teased gently.

"T-t-typical m-male." Teyla replied, revelling in the warmth his body provided. "And I'm n-n-ot helpl-l-less. I can s-still kick your a-s-s-s." Teyla had heard Colonel Sheppard say that to Dr Weir on one occasion and decided that it was a good term. Once the colonel had explained the meaning to her.

"Well, if you're going to take that attitude, I'll just leave and take my warmth with me," Ronon said in jest.

Teyla's hand was surprisingly strong as she gripped the arm around snaked around her waist and pulled it tighter. "If you l-leave, I will p-personally hand you t-to the Wr-Wr-Wraith," she threatened sleepily. Wrapped in the cocoon of Ronon's warmth, Teylas cold body slowly began to thaw. Her stuttering became less pronounced. Teyla sighed, and her shivering was soon reduced to the occasional brief shudder that wracked her body. Ronon held her a little tighter each time, reassuring her silently. He was filled with compassion, warmth and something else for the woman he now held in his arms. It just felt so right. So _natural_.

Teyla meanwhile, though exhausted and sore from her shivering, relished the feel of Ronon's toned body pressed so intimately tight against her own. Her body, though fighting the virus, was also stating its approval. Teyla quickly tried to quell the flow of feelings that were coursing through her body, replaying the mantra "he only thinks of me as a friend, he only thinks of me as a friend" over and over in her head.

"Are you feeling better now?" came Ronon's soft rumble, breath tickling her ear. Goosebumps ran down her arms, and she tried to convince herself that it was due to the slight cold she still felt. Despite her desire to answer him, Teyla felt the pull of sleep claim a hold on her exhausted body and she relaxed back against Ronon.

Feeling Teyla relax, Ronon carefully and slowly sat up, easing her body down until she was lying on her back. Pulling the blankets up to her chin, he brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen across her eyes. Missing the feel of her in his arms, he gave into the impulse and placed a feather-light kiss on her temple. Standing, and wondering when his feelings of friendship had developed into something definitely _more_, he felt a gentle tug on the leg on his pants. He turned back around to face a sleepily blinking Teyla.

"You should rest as well Ronon. It has been a long day for the both of us," she said sleepily, eyes sliding closed despite her effort to keep them open. Ronon was amazed at her ability to be concerned about others when she was so ill. He stood there uncertainly, not sure whether to take the single step forward to the bed or to sleep on the floor. He sighed at the thought of sleeping of the hard floor but nevertheless decided that was the safer option in his current state. He had just lain down, hands behind his head, when Teyla's face appeared over the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"I think it's obvious," Ronon replied dryly.

Teyla tried to roll her eyes but all she got for her efforts was a pounding head. Holding a hand to her head she spoke to Ronon in a pained voice.

"We can share," she informed him quietly, afraid that loud talking would cause her more pain. "After caring for me today, the least I can do is offer you somewhere comfortable to sleep. Unless you would prefer to sleep on the floor of course."

Ronon was smirking at her choice of words. _'Oh Teyla, if only you knew what sharing a bed meant back on my homeworld,'_ he thought, as he got up and once again slid beneath the covers. Mimicking his pose from the floor, he stared up at the ceiling. His mind was too active to shut down and rest, and his body much too aware of the woman lying close beside him. Rolling onto his side to face her, he whispered his thanks.

"What are friends for?" came the reply before he heard her breathing even out and sensed her body relax.

'_What indeed…'_ he thought. He turned onto his back and willed himself to sleep. Years of training did their work and he was soon in a deep sleep.

Several hours later… 

Ronon woke feeling refreshed and warm. And a good deal heavier than usual. Puzzled, he looked down and got a face full of hair. Brushing it away, he uncovered Teyla's face. Her face had an almost normal colour to it, and she had a peaceful smile on her lips. Ronon grinned as he watched her. _'She is going to be so embarrassed'_ he thought as he watched her breathe slowly, evenly. A cocky grin bloomed on his face as he absorbed the fact that he had held this woman in his arms and she had slept peacefully. During her sleep, Teyla had rolled over and rested her head on Ronon's shoulder, resting a flat palm on his bare chest and throwing a leg across his.

'_I could sleep like this all day,'_ Ronon thought. His daydream was interrupted as Teyla stirred. Her face turned into his neck and he felt her yawn, her warm breath doing wonderfully bad things to his pulse. Her legs stretched out and tangled with his own, Her hand curled into ball and then relaxed again. Ronon heard her sigh and then felt her snuggle closer. He slipped an arm around her waist to hold her against him, not in the least bit sorry for taking advantage of the situation.

Teyla had awoken feeling a lot better than she had. Her senses were muddled and her brain was still foggy, but she registered the warmth beneath her face and hand, and stretched lazily before relaxing her body again. She felt an arm snake behind her and across her waist. That lifted some of her fogginess and she realised with a start that she was practically laying on Ronon. Teyla reflexively tried to jerk away, but Ronon had expected this and tightened his arm, keeping her close.

"Hello. Did you sleep well?" Ronon asked, the picture of pure innocence. Except for his grin, which he couldn't seem to get rid of. Teyla turned her face up to his, still resting against his chest since he didn't seem to want to allow her to move. Of which she was happy to oblige.

"I am hungry," she whispered, barely able to speak. Her throat felt raw and swollen. She didn't feel as exhausted as she had, but her body was extremely weak. Tears threatened to spill when she spoke because her throat was so sore. She _was_ very hungry, but she didn't think she would be able to eat anything.

Ronon removed his arm from her waist and shifted away from her. Going to see if Beckett had left more food, he also realised how hungry he was. Finding the tray just outside the door, he brought it to back to the bed and sat down.

"Can you sit up?" Ronon asked.

"Of course I can sit up," Teyla said with a slight frown. Ronon smile slightly at her hostility, knowing it stemmed from having to rely on someone else for support. He watched as she placed her hands behind her and tried to lift herself from the bed. Her arms trembled from the stress and her breathing became laboured as she struggled to sit upright. Ronon watched silently, knowing it was frustrating her to not have complete control of her body. He made no move to help her. She would ask for his help when she felt ready. Finally, after collapsing for the second time, she faced him. Cheeks flaming with humiliation, she asked for his assistance.

Ronon placed the tray of food within easy reach and knelt on the bed. He slipped one hand behind her head to cradle her neck and the other he slid underneath her shoulders. He lifted her up and then settled behind her pressing his back to the headboard. He said to himself that it was so Teyla could rest against him as he pulled her toward him and settled her between his legs. He slipped an arm around her waist and reached with the other for the tray of food.

"Eat," Ronon commanded. He settled the tray on her lap.

Teyla struggled down a few mouthfuls of soup before the tears started to fall. Furiously, she scrubbed them away and stubbornly ate more. When she had finished half, she leant back and braced her hands on Ronon's thighs. Focusing on steadying her breathing and pushing back the soreness of her throat, she didn't stir when Ronon reached around and moved the tray away. Not entirely satisfied with how much Teyla had eaten, Ronon slid out from behind her. He went to get the equipment Dr Beckett left, and returned to take a seat on the bed.

"Teyla, I need to examine you for Dr. Beckett," Ronon said. At her nod, he drew some blood, recorded her pulse and noted how her pupils reacted to light. Entering his results on a data pad, Ronon informed Beckett that Teyla's results were waiting for him.

"Excellent," came the reply through the earpiece. "If she is still awake, I'd like to have a word with her."

Ronon handed the piece to Teyla who closed her eyes in resignation at the interrogation sure to follow. Sure enough, Carson asked her a number of quick clinical questions.

"Are you feeling lethargic?"

"Yes. Sleepy and tired."

"Headaches and dizziness?"

"A bit of dizziness."

"Eyes, ears and throat?"

"Eyes are fine, ears a bit funny and my throat is very sore and feels swollen."

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Yes," Teyla replied softly with a quick glance directed at Ronon. "I had the soup."

Ronon raised an eyebrow at the blatant exaggeration but did not say anything.

"Well," Carson said, sounding pleased. "If only all of my patients were this co-operative… Yes, Colonel, that means you," Carson said off-side. Teyla smiled as she imagined the indignant protest on the Colonel's face.

"Thank you Dr. Beckett," Teyla whispered, her throat raw from speaking.

"Couldn't have done it without Ronon, lass. You should thank him."

"I have, several times, but he wont listen," Teyla replied with a half-hearted glare at her helper. He looked back innocently.

"Maybe that's because he just likes spending time with you," Carson said, the inflection of his voice hinting at nothing untoward. _'Think on the double-meaning of that, lass,'_ he thought wickedly. Before she could reply, Carson asked "Is Ronon about? I would like to talk to him."

Thinking on what the doctor had said, Teyla handed the piece over to Ronon and pondered what Carson had said. Could Ronon really reciprocate her feelings?


End file.
